Novas Fãs Para o Mesmo Amor Fraternal
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Duas garotas descobrem o segredo dos gêmeos. Originalmente escrita em inglês. Twincest HikaXKao


**Eu escrevi outra fic! Eu estava estudando para uma prova de história, mas tive uma inspiração inesperada e comecei a escrever isso.**

**Twincest yaoi, se você não gosta, deveria sentir vergonha de si mesmo.**

**Eu acho que todo mundo já sabe disso, mas vou dizer de novo, Ouran não me pertence.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Fangirls, Same Brotherly Love

"Olá, meus amores!!!" disse Sra. Hitachiin animadamente.

"Oi, mãe!" os gêmeos responderam em uníssono. "Você não deveria estar no seu ateliê?"

"Sim, mas eu voltei para levá-los ao meu trabalho... eu quero que vocês conheçam algumas pessoas..." ela mostrou um sorriso misterioso.

"Nós não queremos..." começou Hikaru.

"... conhecer ninguém." terminou Kaoru.

"Ah, claro que vocês querem! Rápido, vão trocar de roupa para nós podermos sair, o carro está nos esperando." ela os empurrou para dentro do closet enquanto falava.

"Tá bom, estamos indo..." eles entraram no closet e fecharam a porta.

"Eu estarei lá embaixo! Rápido, por favor, eu não quero chegar atrasada!"

Os dois garotos estavam trocando de roupa quando, de repente, Hikaru beijou suavemente seu irmão.

"H-Hikaru! Nossa mãe está em casa!" disse Kaoru, completamente envergonhado, apesar de ter gostado do beijo.

"Desculpe-me..." Hikaru riu, seu irmão era tão fofo! "Mas a porta está trancada... mamãe não poderia nos ver."

"Tanto faz... nós precisamos descer agora..." Kaoru abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, Hikaru seguindo-o.

Quando saíram da casa, viram a limousine preta esperando-os. A mãe deles estava ao lado do carro e entrou rapidamente quando viu os dois.

"Vamos, meus bebês... nós estaremos atrasados!" ela estava muito impaciente.

"Não chame a gente de 'bebês'!" eles reclamaram enquanto entravam no carro.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Chegando ao ateliê, Yuzuha abriu a porta e disse:

"Olá, Lily! Olá, Vivian! Desculpem-me se estou atrasada..."

"Tudo bem, Sra. Hitachiin. Nós não esperamos muito." disse uma garota de cabelo castanho.

"É, nossa mãe estava vendo seu novo vestido... ela adorou!" uma garota de cabelo preto continuou.

"Yuzuha! Claro que você não está atrasada!" eles ouviram uma voz feminina e uma loira entrou na sala.

"Obrigada, Nabiki."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Hikaru.

"Quem são elas?" completou Kaoru.

"Ah, estas são as pessoas que eu mencionei antes." Yuzuha estava sorrindo. "Essa é Nabiki..." ela apontou a mulher loira. "Ela é uma amiga da minha antiga faculdade. Essa é Lily..." ela apontou a garota de cabelo castanho. "E essa é Vivian..." ela apontou a garota de cabelo preto. "As duas meninas são filhas da Nabiki." ela olhou para suas convidadas. "Garotas, esses são meus filhos, Hikaru e Kaoru."

"Oi." Lily era muito tímida.

"Olá, prazer em conhecê-los." Vivian era mais extrovertida.

"Oh, vocês são tão idênticos!" Nabiki parecia a mãe deles.

"Venham aqui, meninos, eu preciso contar uma coisa para vocês!" Yuzuha estava indo para outra sala. "Desculpem-me garotas, eu já volto!" ela fechou a porta atrás dela quando os dois entraram. "Então... o que vocês acham?"

"O que nós achamos?" eles estavam completamente confusos.

"Sim! Vocês não acham que as duas meninas são muito lindas?" ela sorria.

"Oh... hmm... elas são legais…" Hikaru respondeu.

"Elas não são feias..." disse Kaoru.

Ambos estavam pensando _"Mas meu irmão é muito melhor."_

"Ok, isso é bom. Só para vocês saberem, Nabiki casou-se com um inglês e os dois estavam vivendo na Inglaterra quando tiveram as duas garotas. Eles se mudaram para o Japão esse ano e essas duas doces jovens senhoritas vão estudar na mesma escola que vocês. Lily tem quinze anos e Vivian, dezessete. Eu acho que vocês vão se divertir muito..." ela abriu a porta. "Eu tenho que ir ao shopping com a Nabiki... vocês ficarão aqui com as meninas."

Yuzuha e Nabiki saíram do ateliê e foram ao shopping, deixando os quatro adolescentes olhando uns aos outros. A sala estava cheia de silêncio quando Hikaru disse:

"Vocês querem jogar um jogo?"

"É uma boa idéia, temos muitos jogos aqui..." Kaoru respondeu.

"Então... vocês duas esperem aqui. Nós vamos procurar alguns jogos." os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ok, nós ficaremos aqui." disse Vivian enquanto Lily fez apenas um sinal com a cabeça.

Os gêmeos entraram em uma sala e começaram a conversar:

"Então, elas são realmente bonitas, você não acha, Kaoru?"

"Sim... mas, Hikaru..." ele começou a falar daquele jeito uke que ele usava no clube. "Você iria preferir... sair com elas?"

"Claro que não! Você sabe que eu vou sempre preferir você..." Hikaru abraçou seu irmão. "Você fica tão fofo quando está com ciúmes." ele riu.

"E-eu não estou com ciúmes! Eu só..." Kaoru parou de falar quando sentiu os lábios de seu irmão tocando os seus.

"Não importa..." disse Hikaru quando eles se separaram. "Eu te amo de qualquer jeito..."

"Eu também te amo, Hikaru..." ele foi beijado de novo, dessa vez mais apaixonadamente.

Hikaru envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura de Kaoru, puxando ele para mais perto, enquanto sentia Kaoru colocar os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Hikaru lambeu um dos lábios do irmão e Kaoru abriu sua boca. Ele sentiu uma língua úmida massageando a sua. Ambos começaram a gemer baixinho enquanto um apreciava a boca do outro. Mas, de repente, eles ouviram uma garota gritando:

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… eles são tão lindos!"

"Lily! Você está louca? Olha o que você fez, eles se separaram!"

Na verdade, eles se separaram o mais rápido possível. Agora, até mesmo Hikaru estava envergonhado.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão nos olhando?" ele tentou não parecer envergonhado, mas estava muito corado.

"Eu não acredito que vocês estavam nos espionando!" o rosto de Kaoru estava muito vermelho e ele só conseguia olhar para o chão.

"Desculpem-nos... mas é tão bonito..." Lily desculpou-se, quase desmaiando. "Nós vimos tudo!"

"É tão bom ver o seu amor fraternal!" Vivian disse. "Mas a mãe de vocês sabe disso?"

"Não... estamos com medo da reação dela..." Hikaru disse tristemente.

"Vocês não vão contar para ela o que vocês viram, não é?" Kaoru estava olhando para as meninas agora.

"Claro que não!" Lily respondeu.

"Se vocês não querem, nós não vamos contar." Vivian completou. "Vocês devem fazer isso."

"É... um dia nós contaremos para ela... mas agora…" Hikaru sussurrou sedutoramente para seu irmão. "Eu só quero te beijar..."

"Hikaru! Elas estão olhando!" Kaoru também queria beijar seu irmão, mas ele sabia que as garotas estavam assistindo e isso o deixava envergonhado.

"Ah, por favor, elas estavam vendo o nosso pequeno show antes..." ele abraçou o outro fortemente. "Mas se você está tão envergonhado, eu não vou te beijar... ainda..."

"Obrigado, Hikaru..." Kaoru segurou-o perto de si. "Eu prometo que vou te compensar hoje à noite…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" as duas garotas gritaram juntas.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Os quatro adolescentes encontraram um tabuleiro de xadrez e começaram um pequeno campeonato, o qual Kaoru ganhou facilmente, pois era muito bom nesse jogo.

"Bem, parece que eu vou ter que receber uma punição sua dessa vez, certo?" Hikaru perguntou para seu irmão gêmeo.

"Certo! Mas eu não vou dizer qual será sua punição até nós estarmos sozinhos em nosso quarto." Kaoru respondeu quando parou de rir. "Falando nisso, nós ainda temos aquelas algemas, não é?"

"Sim... mas o que você vai fazer com as algemas?" Hikaru percebeu que era uma má influência para Kaoru.

"Eu disse que eu vou te contar hoje à noite" Kaoru estava gostando de provocar seu irmão. Normalmente era o contrário.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." as garotas gritaram de novo.

Então, eles ouviram alguém abrindo a porta e viram suas mães.

"Por que vocês estavam gritando meus amores?" Nabiki perguntou preocupada.

"Porque... porque nós…" Lily tentou dizer alguma coisa.

"Porque nós vimos uma barata!" Vivian respondeu, fingindo que estava assustada.

"Isso mesmo! Nós matamos a barata para elas!" os dois garotos continuaram a mentira.

"Ai, meu Deus! Uma barata? Aqui?" Yuzuha ficou deseperada. "Eu vou ligar para alguém cuidar disso agora mesmo!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Ok... foi muito bom passar um tempo com você, Yuzuha!" Nabiki disse, abraçando sua amiga. "Eu tenho certeza de que vamos nos ver de novo logo! Mas agora eu preciso ir para casa. Vou chamar meu motorista... vamos, garotas."

"Claro, Nabiki… foi muito bom ver você depois de tanto tempo!" Yuzuha abraçou sua amiga de volta.

Quando o motorista chegou, Nabiki e suas filhas disseram tchau para todos e deixaram o ateliê. Nabiki perguntou para elas se o dia tinha sido bom e Lily respondeu:

"Foi muito divertido! Eu gostei muito!"

"Aqueles garotas são ótimas pessoas." Vivian disse.

"Oh, isso é bom... então, vocês vão sair com eles?" Nabiki perguntou com um grande sorriso.

"Mãe!" Lily estava impressionada.

"Não, mãe... parece que eles já gostam de outras pessoas…" Vivian estava sorrindo.

"Ah, entendi... que pena…" Nabiki perdeu o sorriso e fez uma cara triste.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Oi, querido!" Yuzuha falou para seu marido antes de beijá-lo.

"Oi, pai." os gêmeos disseram.

"Oh, olá... então, a mãe de vocês me contou sobre as meninas." Sr. Hitachiin sorriu enquanto dizia isso. "Vocês vão sair com elas?"

"Elas são garotas legais..." Hikaru começou.

"Mas nós não vamos sair com elas." Kaoru terminou.

"Por quê?" seus pais perguntaram juntos.

"Porque nós seremos amigos." Os garotos responderam em uníssono.

"Bem, eu acho que terei que continuar procurando outras garotas para vocês..." Yuzuha murmurou para si mesma, mas alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

Mais uma vez, os gêmeos estavam pensando a mesma coisa _"Você não precisa... a pessoa que eu realmente amo está aqui, ao meu lado... na verdade, ele é como um espelho."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quando eu escrevi essa fic, já tinha uma ideia de como seriam Lily e Vivian, depois foi só criar a Nabiki. Eu sei que está um pouco estranha, mas eu realmente gostei dessa fic, e vocês?**


End file.
